Feel Me
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari cared about Dia deeply. Loving Dia never felt so tempting to her. Mari wanted Dia,in a way no one would understand.


Sometimes when Mari pretended it wasn't obvious enough, Dia would look her way.

Of course, she would never tell Dia, it would spoil the mood.

So she kept quiet.

But over time Mari grew used to Dia staring at her unsuspectingly. If Dia was bored, her eyes would linger on Mari's, then their eyes would almost instantly meet.

Usual Mari caught Dia staring, it never went unnoticed by her.

When Dia noticed her staring, she always looked the other way, avoiding Mari's intense golden eyes. She undoubtedly looked the other way for more than a few minutes, biting her lips painful.

Such fun.

Dia's ears were red and Mari couldn't suppress her laughter.

"You really love looking at my shining beauty don't you Dia?" Winking, Mari stuck her tongue out.

"As if. Don't get so full of yourself, Mari." Dia stared at her with dull emerald eyes, seemingly not caring what Mari said.

"Awww, you're no fun, Dia." Pouting, Mari twirled comfortably in her chair.

Other times, Mari thought, Dia was insanely stubborn. Why couldn't she just admit her true feelings and say them out loud?

"You weren't like that last night Dia. You wanted me to ravish you-"

"M-Mari! We're in school!"

Mari snickered.

"That didn't stop you from wanting me."

Dia groaned, holding her head in her hands, rocking about embarrassingly. "Just stop it...you're killing me." Her flushed expression seemed to rile Mari up.

"You still love me, though, right?"

Dia's frustrated groans answered Mari's question.

Only in the bedroom was Dia honest about what she wanted from Mari.

* * *

In the bedroom, Mari took the lead, being the one in control.

Dominating Dia was wonderful.

Mari always got the chance to see her many expressions, her cute reactions Dia made because of her.

Getting Dia to her grand bedroom was the best opportunity to see Dia writhing in pleasure.

Her naked figure was mesmerizing to Mari's eyes.

The moans eliciting from Dia took her breath away. Dia's expression contorted in pleasure at Mari's expert fingers, feeling her entire body.

Dia's flushed skin felt lovely in her hands.

"Why are you smiling?" Mari hovered above Dia, biting at her neck. Pulling apart, she licked her lips at the moisture gathered on her lips, moments ago on Dia's core.

A contented hum left her lips, along with a giggle.

"You're beautiful like this. I love seeing you in this state." Pressing light kisses to Dia's chest, her fingers found their way to the Dia's hand.

Dia certainly lived up to her name. She was the diamond that brought light to her life.

An irresistible diamond that she loved dearly.

Dia covered her face, blushing furiously. "Don't say things like that when we're like this...idiot...it's embarrassing."

"But it's the truth."

"You're insufferable."

Mari caressed Dia's face in her hands, touching her cheek, and bumped their heads together.

"Even so, everything about you is beautiful. It's liberating."

Mari met Dia's lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, never separating their lips for a moment.

Mari didn't want the moment to end. Lasting the end of their kiss, she smiled.

Choosing to hold Dia in her arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

It was rare to see Dia happy, smiling contemplatively. Usual she wore a sullen expression.

"What are you so happy about Dia?"

Instinctively Dia shoved a magazine in her face.

"What's this?"

Smiling, Dia explained. "It's the latest idol magazine, listing the most recent top idols. It's everything you could wish for, don't you think that's great?"

"Yes, it is, Dia." Although Dia loved idols, Mari never had a knack for the same love Dia held, even though she joined an actual idol group. But her relationship with Dia meant agreeing with certain discussions, namely idols.

That was what a good girlfriend would do.

Definitely, Mari mused.

"Let's read it together!"

Yes, a good girlfriend definitely complied, no matter how much Mari's mind rejected the idea.

Reading idol magazines with Dia was boring, but Mari agreed with Dia's decision.

Mari was definitely a good girlfriend.

* * *

Mari never liked Dia in tears.

Seeing Dia in tears broke her heart, so much that she would do anything to comfort Dia.

"Dia, what's wrong?" Touching her cheek, Mari brushed a tear away. Her tear stained face reflected in Mari's eyes.

"Everything."

Mari embraced Dia wholeheartedly, listening to her soft cries.

"I'll make you fee better." Pushing Dia to the bed, Mari kissed Dia, cradling Dia's body in her arms.

Looking at Dia's dejected state, made Mari want Dia even more.

Mari didn't want Dia to feel sad or cry, she just wanted Dia to feel her and nothing else.

Dia whimpered, grabbing the sheets near her, watching Mari kiss every inch of her skin feverishly.

Mari held Dia's hand the whole night.

* * *

Unexpected touches led to their many make out sessions in the student council room, which always led to love making.

Placing Dia's glasses aside, she pressed closer her body to her heated body, pinning Dia on the desk.

"I love you," Dia whispered in the throes of pleasure, succumbing to Mari's touch.

Mari lovingly whispered back, "I love you too."

At times like these, Dia made her heart skip a beat with her words, and she couldn't breathe properly.

Mari was so in love with Dia. Her mind couldn't comprehend how much exactly, but she didn't care in the least.

* * *

In Mari's bedroom, Mari hugged Dia tightly behind.

The sheets covered their lower bodies, making it easier for Mari to wrap her arms securely around Dia's waist protectively. Her hands lingered on her waist, listening to the sound of Dia's heart beating.

"You're awfully cuddly today Mari. What's wrong?"

"I love holding you close." Mari rested her chin on Dia's shoulder.

"I can see that."

Mari planted tender kisses along her shoulder, trailing up Dia's neck. Dia tilted her neck for Mari to have easy access, feeling her soft lips touching her skin. Mari left noticeable love bites behind, happily tracing her finger on Dia's skin

Pulling Dia close, Mari rolled herself on top of Dia, trailing kisses to her chest.

"I love you."

Dia wrapped her hands around Mari and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips parted and Dia gazed lovingly at Mari.

"I love you too, Mari."

The times Dia proclaimed her love, made Mari smile.

Each time Dia lovingly whispered her love, Mari's heart couldn't contain itself.

Dia was unfair.

"I know."

Mari pressed her lips against Dia's, greedily soaking in the warmth of Dia's love.

Mari fell deeper in love with Dia.

Even now, Mari's feelings grew.

Mari loved Dia to an extent that she didn't know she could.

Basking in Dia's warmth, she closed her eyes.

Mari couldn't live without Dia by her side and she didn't want to change that.

All Mari wanted in return was Dia.


End file.
